User blog:Crazychick08/Future Kids for my Ships
Hello guys. So I've been playing around with a baby name generator and decided to see what came up for my ships. I did come up with some of the names, but most are generated. I decided to have some fun and include all my ships, not just my OTPs. The polyamourous ships took some work, but I think I got it. Owanya #Annika Denise Milligan "Annie" - Competitive, athletic (dancing & cheering), dirty blonde/light brown hair, energetic, outgoing, shy, bashful, wallflower when young & when meeting others, or is awkward (which is more often than you'd think), seems dull and underachieving at first due to this, easily persuaded, plump, spunky, brave, quirky, joyful, helpful, loyal, eager to look after others, sassy, when pushed she becomes hot-tempered and out of control (Anya blames Owen and "Auntie Bee"), friendly, busybody, outspoken, cheerful, well liked by everybody. #Maksim Chase Milligan "Mak" - Drives a Mack, burly, stocky, looks like a trucker, big arms, develops a beer gut and balds when he's older, tough, hardworking, crude, disagreeable, somehow he becomes everybody's pal, runs with a zest for life, energized, playful, outgoing, athlete (football, hockey, basketball), passionate about living life to the fullest. #Osip Tyson Milligan "O" "Ty" - Acts older, overweight, a no-good meanie if he dislikes you, but sweet, and gentle if he does like you, either has to let all his emotions out or lock them all in, friendly, typically likeable, outgoing, vivacious, carefree, sometimes serious and emotionless, weight lifter #Taniya Nichole Milligan "Tanny" - Goes a mile a minute, fast talking, loud extrovert, often friendly, sometimes short tempered and a little wild, more athletically gifted (volleyball, baseball, soccer, MMA, lacrosse)than academically so, dramatic beauty, a bit of a snob, stuck up, rude, intolerable, doesn't have many close friends, but is intelligent, strong willed, stubborn, a bit of a show off, easily misunderstood, cute and bratty as a small child (Anya teased her about being closer to Bianca's daughter than hers...Bianca promptly scoffed and pointed out her girly as hell daughters, who practically lived on pink sparkle glitter). Drianca ' #Cassandra Julia Torres "Sandy" - Shy, dreamy, naive when young, outgoing later, upstanding, wise, sophisticated, kind heart, graceful elegance, extroverted, self-assured, sweet & spicy, sensitive, graceful, a bit sassy, funny, very stubborn, generous, loves unconditionally, easily forgives, treats everyone equally, witty, easy going, charismatic, fair, beautiful, tall, brunette with her daddy's eyes and her mama's nice smile. Sportiest of her sisters - she likes soccer, tennis, climbing, martial arts, gymnastics, swimming, baseball, track, hockey, and, of course, football! #Katherine Teagen Torres "Kathy" - Strong, knows when to use a light touch or a heavy hand, determined, bold, knows what she wants and how to get it, a born leader, noble, trustworthy, some see her as temperamental, strict, geeky career, no social misfit, skinny, small, computer engineer, book smart, borderline nerdy, charismatic, outgoing, black hair, pale, sometimes bratty and definitely spoiled (Drew, Drew, Drew, spoils the girls rotten, Bee swears), cares a lot (too much), ultimately softhearted, motherly, likes to please,always concerned for others, gossipy and nosy ways of being sociable, sometimes domineering, usually happy and smiling. #Gwendolyn Tabitha Torres "Gwen" - Hides a unique personality, bashful, quiet, delicate, shy, loner, those who know her know her as smart, sweet, and strong-willed, weirdly creative, brunette and feminine, a pixie with a button nose, fun-loving, straight-laced, well-read, crafty,pretty, athletic (gymnastics, swimming, and tennis FTW!), spirited, happy-go-lucky, sweethearted, on the downside she can be ornery, prim, prissy, witchy at times, rude, snobby, and greedy and even though she's shy at first, when pushed she can be bold 'Sellie ' #Steven Edward Cameron - Charming, easygoing, good heart, smart, studious, into books and computers, too well liked to be picked on as a "nerd", perceived as wealthy and well-bred (he'd laugh), gentle, determined, intelligence serves him well in medical insurance business. #Lara Kirsten Cameron - Decidedly complicated, responsible, tries to be nice, bookworm, self-important, rude, know-it-all, eccentric, high-strung, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, naturally pretty blonde waif, carries herself above others, a leader, arrogant, snobby, thinks she's better than everyone, smart, sophisticated, slender, holds leadership positions. 'Spemma ' #Margaret Emma Mason - Kind soul, caring, understanding, hides her more timid and shy nature beneath a bossy demeanor that puts her in contol and guarantees she'll get her way, even if she's unlikely to fight back, a beam of happiness and sweetness, cheery, optimistic, sprite, a large smile, quite intelligent, helpful, sometimes wistful and even romantic. #Frederick Roger Mason "Fred" (adopted) - No-nonsense, authoritative, standoffish, refined, a bit pompous, his hard work and intelligence make him quite successful, like him or not, quiet, but kind up close, looks older, a shy demeanor, when older few wrinkles, a receding hairline, a farmer, caring as he is dependable. 'Eclare ' #Elisa Maggie Goldsworthy - Knows her Dewey Drcimals in and out, nerdy, dorky, bookworm, aspiring librarian, funny, nice, a bit goofy, skinny face, skinnier figure, meek, bland, seems like a sad person stuck in her sad, dull ways, is actually joyful and full of energy, but doesn't see a need to express it, when pushed she's sarcastic and sharp-tongued, strawberry blonde, always looked older than she was. #Wade Leonel Goldsworthy - A contradictory person, sometimes he's a defiant, rude troublemaker, sometimes an honest, dependable friend. He's smart and unique, but often comes off as uneducated and dull on his defiant days, redheaded, pale skin, freckles, typically quiet, not as confident as he'd like to be, a smart, usually caring, silent type, who can be quite charming and bold with a confidence boost, somewhere between lean and burly. #Olivia Lucerne Goldsworthy - Happy, likable, sincere, sophisticated when she wants to be, sensible, self-centered and disrespectful on her bad days, strawberry blonde, playful, wacky, outgoing, affectionate, peppy, and smart 'Jonnor ' #Judah Blaise DeLaurier - Rough around the edges but a stand up guy, oblivious, gullible, "country minded", friendly, puts others first (ESPECIALLY his baby sister), rugged, rough, facial hair, somewhat spoiled, seen as "rich" (uh-uh), nicely groomed, athletic, sometimes unintentionally rude, narcissistic. #Alana Nicola DeLaurier - Turns heads everywhere she goes, fascinating looking, glamourous, irresistable to most men, lively, fun, wild, "upper class" manners imitated from books and movies (when they're convenient or funny), standoffish when first meeting someone, a little snobby, breathtaking, dyed blonde since she was six so she could "look like mommy", naive & oblivious sometimes, shallow, shopping freak, spontaneous, strong-willed, independent, snooty, popular, prissy sometimes, eccentric, theatre major. 'Bhandallas ' #Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" (step) - Big, muscular, tough, bullheaded, not very good at school because he doesn't care for most subjects but a star athlete (wrestling, soccer, golfing, boxing, martial arts, biking) and likes science, generous, sweet, a bit self-absorbed, macho, stubborn, cocky, powerful, strong, stocky, dark hair, attractive face, sophisticated, refined, likes reading for fun (NOT school), mature, distinguished, educated (preferably on his own, at his own pace, hands-on), quiet, seen as snobbish, good sense of humour, positive outlook. #John Miles Dallas - Level headed, hardworking, all-Canadian guy, kind, genial, fun, tall, strong, football player, debonair, stylish, handsome, pleasant, smart, laid back, talented, a musician (keyboard) #Leah Melanie Dallas (twins with Ayla) - Good intentions, bad delivery, free-spirited, popular with kids and adults, motherly,, warm, loving, natural beauty, a knack for sticking her foot in her mouth, blunt honesty, can be insensitive or obnoxious, smart, funny, generally kind, people understand her opinions are always well-meaning, loving, sweet, fun, confident, slim, dyes her hair blonde, runner #Ayla Helena Dallas (twins with Leah) - A bombshell, confident, fun-loving, girly, hyper, trendy, glamourous, spoiled, sweet overall, beautiful, tall, voluptuous, refined, aloof to hide secret shyness, elegant, sophisticated, "queenly", mom's hair, cold, snobby, swimmer. #Tyrone Mathew Dallas (twins with Isaiah) - Not one to cross, muscular, arrogant, insensitive, often prejudged as a thug, but is actually comical, outgoing, and popular, hard not to like, caring, friendly, tall, fit, quick learner, quick wit, trustworthy, honest, basketball player #Isaiah Ari Dallas (twins with Tyrone) - All-around good person, caring, tenderhearted, insightful, spiritual, tall, strong, loud, burly, boisterous, big laugh, bigger yell, rugby player #Hillary Danna Dallas - Opinionated, ambitious, bossy, annoying, well dressed, short hair (sometimes dyed blonde), bubbly, active, sports nut (skating, hockey, climbing, tennis, dance, cheerleading, baseball, gymnastics, judo, and archery), cute, strong-willed, assertive, always happy. 'Beckdam ' #Benjamin Raphael Torres (twins with Sarah) (adopted) - Considerate, smart, charismatic, an athlete, likes to have a good time, tall, good-looking, dark hair and eyes, handsome, a painter, intelligent, unique, strong, brave, looks wimpy, has "effeminate" interests unabashedly and unashamedly, Italian ancestry. #Sarah Jana Torres (twins with Benjamin) (adopted) - Everything about her is gentle, wholesome, sweet natured, shy, soft-spoken, peaceful, patient, petite frame, gentle face, kind eyes, a warm smile, a combination of brains and fun, pretty, brunette, slim to full-figured on her frame, fun, witty, smart, popular. #Eve Siena Torres (adopted) - A kindhearted, polite sweetie at heart, but likes to go wild and be mischievous, a bit of a rebel against her mom's "Happy happy home" rules, smart, strong-willed, a leader (roller skating, skateboarding, and volleyball - her daddy's so proud), sporty, cool, a tomboy, tall, hourglass figure, kind, generous, eager to stand up for others, elegant, ladylike (uh..sometimes), likes to mimic/mock "aristocratic" stuff, snobbish, used to be a dependent and careless follower, never takes responsibility, well spoken, artistic, red hair, green eyes. 'Jiberty ' #Trent Curtis Yorke (given up) - Shy, can only handle it by lashing out at others, quiet loner, overcompensates for shyness by being a bully and a punk, tall, slight, but menacing, annoying, insecure, tries to be kind but has issues with manners and isn't very cerebral, low self-esteem #Jaeden Zachary Yorke - Stylish, creative, designer & art teacher, tall physique, nice features, dark skin, attractive, ambitious, confident, outgoing, stubborn, popular (especially with girls), warm, considerate, flirty, lighter hair, passionate, daring, fun to be around (again, especially for girls. ;) ) 'Jrina ' 1. Dimitri Alec Brooks - Magnetic, ladies man, not ready to settle down, bright, successful, handsome looks, can pull off Russian and Greek accent, vain, funny, cool, a charmer, tall, strong build. 2. Elena Sandra Brooks "Ella" (adopted) - Bossy, overbearing, family oriented, faithful, sometimes even sweet, lovely, striking looks, traditional, beautiful, good-natured, well-liked, caring, tender, fashionable, graceful, quick & funny wit, if she wants for something it ain't confidence, quick-thinking, tough-minded, independent, dynamic, assertive, lawyer, dyes her hair blonde, flirty, a people person, abundantly self-assured 3. Adrian Dexter Brooks (adopted) - Boy next door, caring, wholesome, cheerful, open, most overprotective dads wouldn't mind him, introverted, science whiz, glasses, squeaky voice, sweet, somewhat annoying because he's a total brown noser. 'Crash ' 1. Jefferson Michael Kerwin-Manning - Intellectual, logical, slick talking, womanizing, acts straight-laced, a bit stuffy when older, sweet, caring, loyal, trusting, family man, humourous, a good friend, too much ego, not enough patience. 2. Joana Kinsey Kerwin-Manning - Will either stab you in the back, regale you with her knowledge, or buy you a beer in a honky tonk somewhere, quick-tempered, two-faced, mean spirited, highly educated, dry, loud, "country girl" style, without any common sense, dark hair, stocky build, glasses, shows up uninvited to all the parties, goofy, annoyingly loud, lanky limbs, dyes her hair blonde, loves wild nights on the town, mostly seen as nothing more than a tagalong. 'Darco ' 1. Carlo Reece Michalchuk (surrogate) - Gregarious, self-assured, ambitious, a natural flirt, Italian heritage, dark features, olive skin, fun-loving, nice, always happy, dyes his hair blond as a teenager. 2. Ariana Jenny Michalchuk (surrogate) - Independent, stubborn, self-centered, compassionate, sensitive, helpful (if it's not in her way, she sees no problem), pretty, petite, filled with good spirits, sunny, fun-loving, perky, happy to go with the flow, sandy blonde hair (dyed deep red), a beautiful easy smile, said to be liked by everyone, naive, childish, not very academic or cerebral, people smart. 3. Kobe Mathias Michalchuk (surrogate) - Manipulative, spoiled, bratty, blond, daddy's boy, a handful, stubborn, ornery, highly specialized career, intellectual, medical researcher, jolly, friendly to those he likes, bespectacled, curly haired, nerd, still lives at home well past when he could leave. 'Palex ' 1. Stephen Wayne Michalchuk-Nuñez (sperm donar) - Sincere bedside manner, educated professional (surgeon), kind, quiet, dedicated, tall, handsome, when he was young he was always annoyed, grumpy, fussy, felt pestered, was a prissy mama's boy, is skinny, lanky. 2. Jason Brenton Michalchuk-Nuñez (sperm donar) - Handsome, popular, caring, funny, bright, confident, always smiling, warmhearted, dependable, honest, fun, slim, nice smile, wicked temper when pushed, insecure about lots of things, terrible relationshop with moms after traumatic experience. 3. Nicholas Demetrius Michalchuk-Nuñez "Nic" (sperm donar) - Charming, personable, attractive, popular friend, passionate leader, amorous flirt, evil, selfish, troublemaker, devilish features, acts meek and shy at home. 'Fimogen ' 1. Kaitlyn Victoria Moreno-Coyne (adopted) - Well-to-do attitude, not well thought of, blonde, privileged attitude, egocentric, snobby, spoiled, perky, bubbly, strong, uppity, strong-willed, conducts herself in a superior, powerful, bold manner, aristocratic, beautiful, vain, arrogant, bad "rich girl" attitude, but is ultimately good-natured and caring, preppy, motivated, a bit too popular, doesn't have many limits or rules, cute, bossy, stubborn, short-tempered, altogether full of herself and self-centered. 2. Mollie Patricia Moreno-Coyne (adopted) - Delightfully demure, adorable, innocent, quiet, brown-blonde hair, cute freckles, smart, sensitive, loves a day out on the water, a sea of tranquility, calm, comforting, green eyes, short, stocky build, shy, well-mannered, serene, a wonderful friend. 3. Aracely Quincy Moreno-Coyne (adopted) - Strong, gifted, loud, full-figured,Black, indepent streak, dedicated, high-achieving, educated, prudent, patriotic, religious, proper. 4. Sylvia Maya Moreno-Coyne (adopted) - Depressed, mentally ill (anxiety & adjustment disorders), deeply intelligent, beautiful, brunette, thin, haunted eyes, sometimes unapproachable and aloof, other times is kind and graceful. On her good days she knows how to have fun while getting things done, caring, personable, fun-loving, goal oriented, and is always book-smart, slim, petite, very dark hair, beautiful dark complexion. 5. Vivian Ciara Moreno-Coyne (adopted) (twins with Bella) - When she was young she was a shy, nerdy, lonely wallflower, now she's a vivacious, bold, fun girl with independent zest for life, though without style or flair, known to talk behind backs, talkative, big-mouthed, gossiper, sometimes sweet, sometimes backstabbing, big-boned, beautiful, heavily made up, full of life, Italian descent. 6. Bella Tara Moreno-Coyne (adopted) (twins with Vivian) - Helpful, caring, gentle with animals, sweet with friends, beautiful as a model, graceful, spirited, fun-loving, Italian descent, fun, bold, self-indulgent, known for her over the top antics, brown hair, slim figure, moody and conceited at times, outdoorsy, smart, thoughtful, fairly tomboyish, trying to decide whether to be a singer, dancer, or actress, and is seriously considering stage acting to do all three. 7. Gloria Carmen Moreno-Coyne (adopted) (triplets with Mira and Barbara) - Totally excited about her place in the Young Inventors Science Fair, loves school (particularly science), unpopular geek, happy, hyperactive, nice to whoever she meets, dark hair, homely looks, dark-eyed, passionate, full of life, sometimes arrogant, tries to flirt and be a beauty, but isn't comfortable that way, Latina descent. 8. Mira Cecelia Moreno-Coyne (adopted) (triplets with Gloria and Barbara) - Friendless, cranky, rude, no qualms about bossing others around, unhappy, sarcastic, uncaring, lonely, overweight, sloppy, looks older, seen as a bit of an enigma, myterious, covers shyness, strange, hard to read, religious, small (height), beautiful, thick, curly hair, quick-witted, under it all she's sweet and vivacious, Latina descent 9. Barbara Maeve Moreno-Coyne (adopted) (triplets with Mira and Gloria) - A wit, clever, talkative, funny, kind, pleasent, sometimes a grouchy complainer, submissive, a doormat, loud, daring, talented musician, can cry on cue when she doesn't get what she wants, seen as harsh, mean, and manipulative, Latina descent 'Wannah ' 1. William Bernard Betenkamp "Billy" - Noble, kind, altruistic, a smart college student, tall, blonde, blue eyes, storybook "prince charming" type, marches to the beat of his own drum, one-of-a-kind, bookish, messy, a little lazy, husky, likes to eat (and cook! Future restauranteur anyone?), heart of gold, quick to help others, quick to tell mischievous jokes, not much of a quick thinker though, slow to react, can be opinionated. 2. Gisselle Aubrey Betenkamp - A nice girl who's easy to misread, polite, quiet, intelligent, seems to have a slight arrogance about her, mostly because she's so tight lipped, pretty, skinny, chestnut hair, fair skin, shy, flirty, a loving soul, kind, generous, thoughtful, willowy, friendly, flirtatious, quick to smile, shy, serious. 3. Stanley Kole Betenkamp - May share more of his knowledge than his personality, authoritative academic, kind, yet serious, quiet, polite, does have a sense of humour, skinny, thinning hair, glasses, a complex character, wild when he gets a chance, rugged, moody, withdrawn at times, smart, mischievous at times, sensitive, intense, caring, handsome, strong looks. 'Sia ' 1. Isabella Gina Bhandari-Jones (step) - Queenly grace, class, prim, proper, stylish, elegant, regal, model-like, glamour queen, a bit of a prima donna, charming and fun when she lets her hair down, a powerhouse, in-charge, outspoken, sure of herself, kindhearted, perky, well liked, strong, fit, cheerleader, aerobics instructor after school, no matter what she'll be the center of attention. 2. Leonardo Marco Bhandari-Jones - Hard to get to know him, a lot of him is a mystery, socially awkward introvert, boring, few understand his dry sense of humour, amazing intelligence and hidden talents, never gives up until he gets what he wants, strong-minded, ambitious, achieves his goals, likes flirting with women, having a fun time, pretty-boy looks, looks like he'd be quite charming. 3. Mya Adrianna Bhandari-Jones - Attentive, sensitive, wise, perky, bouncy, loud, aggressive, bossy, quiet when working, industrious, cute, thinks of others even at her own expense, sweet, caring, always there for her loved ones, making them happy when they're upset, shy at first, some people take advantage of her kindness. 4. Hanna Mireya Bhandari-Jones - Determined, successful business executive, smart, graceful, charming, beautiful, sophisticated, meek, a bit too agreeable, sociable, understanding, shy, sensitive, bossy, mean at times, athletic, tall, slim physique. 5. James Toby Bhandari-Jones - A pleasant person, ever a gentleman, warmhearted, approachable, brown haired (Mia's brown, not Sav's), studious, respectful, trustworthy, serious, handsome, sweet, spunky, may or may not be gainfully employed, loving, compassionate, fun, especially when he can cut loose and get loud, a little pudgy, but sexy, hardworking, strong-willed, though some say he's an unmotivated bum. 'Bolly J. ' 1. Allison Kadence Chessex - Sweet, personable, helpful, full of compliments, eager to make others happy, pretty, blue-eyed, blonde, creative, energetic, lovingly makes handmade gifts for family and friends, lives life with strong rhythm, well liked, joyful, spunky, peppy, smart deep thinker, cute, fair hair and skin. 2. Keaton Franklin Chessex - Hardworking businessman, sharp, serious focus, goodlooking, blond, snooty, kind, quiet, smart to the point of being nerdy, teacher's pet, a penchant for tattling, has good qualities but takes it too far, proud to the point of being arrogant, older looking with glasses. 'Morisol ' 1. Mercedes Nina Mashkour "Sadie" - Fast and furious, loud, wild, high-maintenance, tall, beautiful in different ways, sweet, sensitive to others, shy when first meeting, a real firecracker, spirited, fun, confident, petite build, dark haired, looks like her mom, loving, lively, witty, smart 2. Matias Andres Mashkour "Mattie" - Truly good soul, kind hearted, noble, generous, handsome, chubby but muscular, gifted with a quick wit and sharp mind, tries unsucessfully to be the funniest in class, childish, annoying, seems less intelligent than he is, sees himself as unattractive and is plagued by low self-esteem, smooth operator, suave, serious when he needs to be, metrosexual, secretly self-conscious,lonely, overcompensates with a stuck-up, stubborn attitude. 3. Alfred Enrique Mashkour "Al" - Prefers to keep to himself, awkward, loner, reserved, uptight, smart, polite, homely, big nose. has issues with bullies, respectful, clever, can go from charming and flirtatious to jealous and sullen, heavyset, romantic with girls, flashy style, endearing but conceited. 'Jatie 1. Jackson Landon Matlin-Martin - A cutie, good-looking, kind, smart, outgoing, popular, musically gifted, over-driven workaholic, generous, lovable, hard on himself, feels pushed by parents, feels isolated from siblings and over-achieving mom. 2. Jordan Nathanael Matlin-Martin - Carefree, cool, playful, good sense of humour, wise, sensitive, kind, lanky, attractive, brunette, goodhearted, faithful, loving, wise, mellow couch potato, when pushed he's a hardworking leader, tall, wears glasses. 3. Joel Travis Matlin-Martin - Resolved, charming, caring, loyal, makes his own decisions, never takes the easy way out, clever, has an easy laugh, tall, dark-haired, handsome, rowdy, loud, kind of mean at first glance, laid-back, heavyset. 4. Courtney Myla Matlin-Martin - A flirty goody-goody, wild, over-the-top, loud, talkative, very popular with boys, a little snobby and prissy, short and slim, shy with new friends, smart, glasses, gangly figure, know-it-all demeanor, seems like a nerd, stays quiet when she can't flirt, sighs when she annoyed, sporty soccer star, tough relationship with her mom. Camaya 1. Jude Malcolm Matlin-Saunders - Introspective, introverted, creative flair for art & music, respectful, relaxed, slender, blue-eyed, blonde, passionate, purposeful, when he's motivated he can be a strong, active leader, educated, dignified, good-looking, fit, of good character 2. Camden Tyrese Matlin-Saunders (Carla's twin) - He's got flair, tall, blonde, actor, active, outdoorsy, spunky, sweet, worldly, hardworking, competitive, assertive, a leader, charismatic, football player, business executive, mindful to be a role model 3. Carla Lesly Matlin-Saunders (Camden's twin) - Loud, lively, full of sarcasm, spunky, witty, honest, loyal, a good friend, dark hair, short, easily misunderstood, selfless, kind, is polite, mannerly and quiet when out of her depth, comes across as snobby or stern with those just meeting her Zori ' 1. Liberty Viviana Novak - Self-determined, free-spirited, thrill seeking, sassy independence, personable, beautiful, extroverted, a teen model & actress, intelligent, strong, famous at home for standing up for what she believes in, loves a cup of tea and a book (whether they're good or not...), often has a far-off look and a smile on her face, compassionate, respectful, inviting, quiet usually, LOOKS demure, often lost in an idealistic daydream, darker hair than siblings, fragile figure, raspy voice, need for attention, later begins chain-smoking, likes going to bars, a total and 100% daddy's kid (even more so than her siblings). 2. Iris Danika Novak - Bursting with life and chatter, friendly, talkative, dramatic, loves life, a little short on common sense, not short on smiles, smart, proudly nerdy at times, shy when first meeting people, seems dull at first, dark dark dark brown hair, pretty face, bright, creative mind, brilliant woman, looks reserved and timid, but is really sassy and charming, novelist, artist with great ideas to offer the world, delicate figure, paler than her siblings, dyes her hair black, kind, likes more "elegant" clothes, nice "wealthy" attitude (think later, more generous Fiona). 3. Austin Leo Novak - Kind soul, gentle, caring, loyal, great sense of humour, somehow came to love country music style stuff which upsets his parents and GREATLY amuses Maya, passionate (sometimes TOO passionate), good-humoured, attractive, enjoys drinking & women - though nobody will trust him with either as he has just the right look to exude "bad boy" ness even though he's not, relaxed, warm, but wih a fiery temper. Also - do not touch his family (and that includes his "aunts" Maya and Zoe and his "uncle Tristan"'s families) or their will be so much hell to pay. 'Ziley 1. Hector Cason Park (adoption) - Big heart, Latino, caring, kindhearted, dedicated to his family, a bit forgetful, silly, looks brutish, sometimes rude, friendly, pale brown skin, shy, somewhat strange. 2. Darren Ray Park (surrogate) - Goofy, fun-loving, bold, daring, arrogant, cocky, outgoing, popular, surprisingly spiritual (his sister calls him "priestly"), tall, lean, dark, pretty persuasive, good at pitches, gregarious, funny, all smiles, known to indulge in rude or mean spirited tactics, especially in business, would make a great used-car salesman. 3. Shea Katie Park "Kat" (surrogate) - Powerful, assertive, willful, uniquely beautiful, dark hair (often dyed bright colours), ever-present smile, happy, benevolent, but stubborn and therefore close-minded, and unforgiving, spoiled, spends a great deal, someday her maturity will catch up to her intellect, perky, spontaneous, silly, childish, vivid imagination, resourceful creativity, gifted, talented, sweet, wholesome, her real talent is being invincible and unassuming at the same time, lively, fearless, can-do spirit, down-to-earth and intelligent (well, as much so as she can be, with her childish behaviour - if you really think about what she says, there's usually a kernal of a good idea or fair advice buried in what she says), friendly, cute, tall, slim. Janny 1. Alyssa Rosalia Santos-Hogart - Beautiful, dainty, dark features, full of confidence, borders on arrogant and temperamental, keeps an even keel even when she's having fun, social, happy-go-lucky, talkative, inviting, bubbly, tries to be kind and gentle, usually tries to conduct herself in an even-tempered, mild-mannered, curvy, a beautiful smile, brown eyes, rosy cheeks 2. Roselyn Malia Santos-Hogart - Gentle, caring, classy, sophisticated, sweet, refined, a bit boring, beautiful with slightly lighter skin than her sisters, humble, dark hair and eyes, quiet, polite, conservative, shy, smart, and loving to her friends and family. 3. Lola Marisol Santos-Hogart "Mary" - Cheeky, a flamboyant flirt, loud, spontaneous, assertive, fun, playful, obnoxious, dark features, nurturing, gentle, religious, a bit traditional, simple, dresses conservatively - perhaps a bit mousy. It makes the flirting more challenging - and therefore, more fun. Knows how to brighten someone's day, happy-go-lucky, caring, brown-eyed brunette, likes to cheer up others with her smile, bright, curious. Parcy 1. Trevor Kylan Stone - Nice enough, but a mess in many ways. Kind, likable, unkempt, lazy, easygoing to the extreme, short and small, snobby, self-centered, preppy, but tries to be friendly and happy, trying to gain a more athletic physique 2. Rory Kian Stone - rugged, caring, devoted, lanky, works with his hands, doesn't say a lot, loves to have fun and play games, not one to make his teammates feel bad, fun, competitive, thoughtful, intelligent, sensitive to other's needs, handsome, red hair Dantay 1. Joseph Deman Black-Van Zandt - Has strong character, dependable, honest, hardworking, caring, handsome, a warm smile, enjoys a good book, selfish sometimes, troublemaker, meek, shy, pre-judged as evil and devilish due to rumours. 2. Shayna Elisabeth Black-Van Zandt (twins with Skye) - Independent, outgoing, self-assured, aggressive at times, likes to drink beer, have a wild time, and be loud and annoying, athletic, pretty, compassionate, sweet, demure, plenty of smiles to go around, superior, guarded, a bit snobby. 3. Aaliyah Skye Black-Van Zandt (twins with Shayna) (goes by middle name) - Long hair, a willowy frame, motivated, assertive, but in her own shy, soft-spoken, sweet way, tall, pretty, good-natured, kind, always thinking of others, earthy, outdoorsy, quite refreshing, spirited but shy at the same time. Jeclan 1. Xander Nathan Coyne - Introspective, complicated thinker, known to have profound observations, but keeps them to himself, shy, passive, a book lover, working on a novel, bookish, lanky, tattoos on his arms, piercings, spiked hair, funny, happy, off-the-wall, kindhearted, clever, strong, tall, broad shoulders, dishonest, devious at times, loner. 2. Jesse Noah Coyne - Has his wild side, but a good head and heart, energetic, fun, daring, smart enough to exercise caution when necessary, very outgoing, likable, generous, loving, noble, hardworking, godly, older looking, beard, strong, healthy (which is remarkable because until he was 5 or 6, he was CONSTANTLY and CONSISTENTLY ill - as in, Jane would take him to the doctor in the morning and then need to return for a different ailment in the afternoon). Save 1. Ethan Samuel Turner - More of a listener than a talker, reserved, compassionate, down to earth, handsome, but a little mousy at times, an upstanding gent who likes to unwind at the club, respectful, thoughtful, "upper class" taste, enjoys cigars, belongs to a stodgy gentlemen's club, healthy, virile. 2. Brendan Channing Turner - A stand-up guy, warmhearted, dependable, honest, fun, slim with a nice smile, rowdy risk taker, cocky, clever, handsome good looks are as rugged as his character. 3. Moriah Galilea Turner - Arrogant, sometimes mean, diva, sexy appearance, dynamic singing talent, confident, outgoing, well respected, popular, shy, soft-spoken when younger and first meeting her, sweet, devoted family woman, dyes her hair a slightly lighter shade of brown, enjoys a good read, often funny either in a quiet or loud way. Ziles 1. Angus Dennis Rivas-Hollingsworth - Hefty, stoic, respectful, not very cerebral, but hardworking nonetheless, a little gruff, if not hotheaded, can use a little humility to go with his talents, geeky, bespectacled, know-it-all, conceited, strong, agile build. 2. Kallie Leda Rivas-Hollingsworth - Warmhearted, understanding, perky, outgoing, energetic, bold, perfectly suited to cheerleading, a smart student with good grades, chestnut hair, a cute smile, a bright artist, a stuck-up whiner, caring helper, a spunky charmer. 3. Alice Celine Rivas-Hollingsworth - Looking for an exciting new experience to shake up her quiet life, cute, slim, blonde, kind, meek, eager to have a wonderful adventure, a singer with a beautiful face, beautiful voice, but emanciated figure, composed, sophisticated, snooty, pretentious, boring, outgoing, compassionate. 4. Darius Elias Rivas-Hollingsworth - A joy to be around, polite, respectful, handsome, daring, strong, always an extrovert, outgoing, joyful, has a dark side to him that can lead him down the wrong path, strange, dark, troublemaker, likes to be fun, carefree, served jail/juvie time for drug use. Trab ' 1. Braedon Cade Milligan "Brae" - Preppy, braniac, athlete that wants to make it in the pros, works as a farmhand, loves the outdoors, muscular, attractive, sexy, kind, outgoing, smart, successful, motivated, mind for business, real estate or banking is his backup plan, goofy, fun-loving, loves the beach, either playing sports or surfing all day, lanky, part time job at the surf shop. 'Koby 1. Terry Marshall Isaacs - Sometimes cares more about getting a laugh than other people, funny, boisterous, a clown, a free spirit, friendly, caring for the most part, can be selfish and immature at times, talented, successful, rapper who has gone far in life, arrogant, angry. 2. Leroy Ross Isaacs - Cranky, mean, intimidating, poised, articulate, tries to be polite, well-defined, but still a bit overweight, geeky, sensible, tries at being friendly but isn't good at it, funny in an unintentionally goofy way, dark hair, a cute smile, seen as quirky but cool. Jayla 1. Ricardo Samson DiMarco - Has a cool style everyone loves, suave, cool, popular, good looking, always a gentleman to the ladies, muscular man, broad shoulders, rough, crude when joking around with his guy friends, not very academic, loyal, honest, goodhearted. 2. Arthur Winston DiMarco - A noble scholar, studious, scientifically minded, intellectual, tall, thick glasses, looks older, helpful, generous, respected, reliable, charming, lovable wit, gruff, extremely bright, pipe-smoker, politician, can copy a British accent, poised speaker, hefty, grays early. 3. Lila Caroline DiMarco (goes by middle name) - Successful in social circles as well as business circles, always happy, always flocked by friends, self-assured, ambitious, analytical, hardworking, dainty, paler than brothers, beautiful, usually keeps her head down in a book, logical, practical, bookworm, timid, a little boring, sweet nonetheless. Trethan 1. Terrence Dante McBride - Tall, powerful, handsome, prone to mood swings, moody, fun-loving, clingy, arrogant, angry, suave, cultured, dashing, flirt, with alluring looks, empathetic, assertive. 2. Yair Nigel McBride - Vodka loving, high strung, strong willed, argumentative, annoying, loud, hard to understand, thin, muscular, big nose, attractive, wimpy, brilliant, well-mannered, gutless insecurities, nerdy, snooty. 3. Bianca Lilliana McBride - Self-assured, bold, successful businesswoman, intelligent, worldly, articulate, outside of work she trades her smart pantsuit for a little black dress, passionate, mercurial, pampered, seductive, dark European beauty, strong, independent, likes to be in control, likes to debate, and likes to be right, stuck-up, snobby, caring, friendly, and down to earth when not debating, fragile looking, pale eyes. Leirissa ' 1. Lina Stephanie Chang (adopted) - Good, upstanding, intelligent, creative, hardworking, kind, helpful, funny, most say she's pretty cool, dishonest, distasteful, leeches off others too much, pretty, tan, thin, perky, bubbly, snobby, witchy, sweet, loving, foolish, naive, not cerebral, boring, bland, at first, common and average looking, blonde, blue eyes, a slim build. 2. Alicia Beth Chang (adopted) - Has confidence at clubs and work, popular, confident, perky, party girl, a lot of fun, smart, driven, no-nonsense, pretty, long haired, blonde, a bit curvy, motherly, caring, laughing eyes, a wide smile, pleasantly plump, short, enjoys a simple, small town life. 3. Belen Sofia Chang (adopted) - Gentle, sensitive, full figured, dumpy, braces, stringy hair, kind, soft spoken, well loved, bashful but no wallflower, soft-spoken, shy, Italian beauty, worldly, sophisticated, intelligent, warmhearted, sweet. 4. Tia Alexis Chang (adopted) - Knows what it takes to get the votes, outgoing, charming, popular, a good communicator, homecoming queen in high school, a civic leader as an adult, compassionate, hopeful, strong willed, attractive, Asian, sexy, seductive, knockout, sharp thinker, jealous, selfish, bossy. 5. Jared Christopher Chang (adopted) - Thin, tall, dark haired, can't harness his intelligence, drops out of school for it, class clown, always joking with people he trusts, trying to please, too mousy and introverted to cope well with school, learns to have book smarts and people smarts, educated, super friendly when you know him, quick to help others, pleasant and outgoing smile. '''Halia ' 1. Nico Colon - Good looking, goofy, loves sports, animals, and kids, strong, tall, easygoing, popular, intelligent, dryly funny, confident to the point of being cocky, tall, dark skinned, handsome, hard time committing to anyone or anything. 'J.C. ' 1. Aaron Gideon Guthrie (adopted) - You'll find his nose in a book, smart, sweet, bookworm, tall, wears glasses, very outgoing, always finishes what he starts, gentle giant, geeky, soft-spoken, slender frame, trustworthy, kind. 2. Eric Carl Guthrie (adopted) - He's a rock, kind, loving, emotionally supportive, tall, muscular build, physically supportive, popular, funny, outgoing, with a jealous side, sociable, a bit of a geek, goofy, sweet, smart to the point of being nerdy, friends are known to enjoy his funny stories. 3. Mireille Delilah Guthrie (adopted) - Studious, bookish, shy, soft-spoken, perhaps even fragile, wallflower, rarely expresses her wild side, tall, lithe, beautiful, fluent in French, caring, friendly, humourous, when she lets her hair down she's the life of the party, intelligent, trustworthy, a bit sly, sleek brunette, snappy wardrobe. '''Trace 1. Valen Quentin - Self-centered, a good teammate, self absorbed, high maintenance, jock, tall, muscular, not scholastic, can set his vanity aside, helpful team player, lanky, bright, quirky creativity, overachieving discipline, outgoing, loud, overwhelming, goofy at times. 2. Amy Concordia - Friendly, perky, loves to join in the fun, thoughtful, sensitive, pretty, but a little stocky, smile as pleasant as she is, dependable, loyal, easygoing, black hair, skin tone closer to her mom's, a pretty smile, debonair, a little coarse, likable. Franksha 1. Alina Gabriella Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Nasty, wicked temper, flares up on short notice, quiet, sly, even a little flirtatious when her mood is in check, sly and beautiful smile, beautiful, warm, confident, elegant, intelligent, petite, dark brunette, snobby at times, lawyer. 2. Kisha Agatha Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Innocent, playful, younger looking, Asian heritage, loves Beanie Babies, often has her head in the clouds, energetic, bubbly, depressed (as in, clinically), vindictive, in need of a therapist specializing in depression, opinionated, know it all, naggy, cranky at times, witchy when crossed, priss, curious, more shy once diagnosed. 3. Zora June Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Creative, independent in the most interesting way, cool, collected, calm, sometimes quiet nature, air of mystery, unique looking stunner, dark hair, attractive smile, light, sparkling, ans sweet, old fashioned ideals, wavy hair, often helps Kisha with her depression episodes and ends up tired looking, going to school with no makeup and scraggly hair are her tell signs for a late night (the same way Kisha's tell is having bloodshot eyes and wearing comfortable clothes instead of flashy ones). 4. Leila Brenda Hollingsworth - Stunning, enchanting eyes, glowing complexion, sweet, affectionate, quiet confidence, intelligence, extroverted, hardworking, capable, assertive, somewhat self-absorbed, bullheaded, loyal, trustworthy. 5. Solomon Elliot Hollingsworth - Intelligent, introspective, strong willed, muscular, protective, stern, picked last for sports teams but first for lab partners, book smart, shy, weak immune system, isn't cut out for athletics, in the comfort of his friends, he can be hilarious. Savvy J. 1. Kendal Edith Bhandari - Her personality has some kick, feisty, spunky, bossy, bright, fun, attractive to the point of being considered pretty, soft-spoken at first, secluded wallflower when little, caring heart, snippy, impatient, grouchy, stern faced, old-fashioned, tiny, likes clothes considered "frumpy". 2. Blaine Korbin Bhandari - Has his life in perfect balance, all around good person, a tender heart, smart, successful, businessman, loves to unwind in the comfort of his family, a strong character, nice, polite, upstanding, dark skin, dazzling smile, focused, inwardly strong, very responsible, likes swimming, daydreaming, and writing poetry. Jazel 1. Chad Kolby Brooks (twins with Amare) - Most likely to find him doing "just one more" lap around the school track, athletic, good-looking, independent, persistent, cute, button nose, a bit stuffy, a snob, his mother expects great success from him, kindhearted, a bit cheesy, works summer on a dairy farm. 2. Amare Kale Brooks (twins with Chad) - Doesn't care about making friends, tall, dark, unsympathetic, driven by ambition and intelligence, loves the water, beaches, and riding waves, secretly quite generous and sweet, handsome smile, seems up for anything. 3. Haylie Ashlynn Brooks (adopted) - Full of life, surprises, and energy, fun-loving, spontaneous, spunky, first to admit that she's also hyper, petite, popular, cute, which makes her a natural trendsetter, may seem like an ordinary girl, but quite special, a "good girl", tender, gracious, a little naive, charming, joyous, beautiful, youthful, people feel there's something unique and special about her but they can't explain why. Owanca 1. Laurel Eileen Milligan "Lo" - Dreamy charm, quiet when at home or school, gentle, intelligent, caring, hopeless romantic, always lost in thought, certain grace about her, attractive, willowy, blonde, ivory skin, blue-green eyes, a good worker, a good person, bookish, serious, strict, well organized when it comes to her work, loyal, sweet, even bubbly outside work, quite cheeky, flamboyant flirt, loud, spontaneous, assertive, fun, playful, sometimes obnoxious, fascinating looking, fluent in Spanish. 2. Victor Mark Milligan (goes by middle name or "Vic") - Powerful, commanding leader, masculine, worldly, strong willed, stern, somehow always amiable, always in control, no real true friends, which is little surprise, rude, arrogant, grouchy, typically keeps to himself unless he needs to take charge, grungy style, dark haired, big nose, helpful, caring, when he cares he's the perfect guy to bring home to mom, family man, self-righteous, self-absorbed. 3. Garret Will Milligan "Gar" - Type A, all the way, ambitious, strong-willed, go-getter, outgoing, lots of friends, funny, smart, athletic build, cute face, warm, family man, smart, friendly, easygoing, low self-esteem, not particularly handsome, all-around, all-Canadian guy, loving, regal, could clean up well if he tried. Pia 1. Isabella Gina Jones-Stone (step) - Queenly grace, class, prim, proper, stylish, elegant, regal, model-like, glamour queen, a bit of a prima donna, charming and fun when she lets her hair down, a powerhouse, in-charge, outspoken, sure of herself, kindhearted, perky, well liked, strong, fit, cheerleader, aerobics instructor after school, no matter what she'll be the center of attention 2. Marcus Carmine Jones-Stone - Someone you can rely on, talented, intelligent, trustworthy, tall, strong, handsome, dark hair, outgoing outside school, where he prefers to be reclusive, doesn't need to bother with knowledge, king, warmheared, religious, less informed when he should be, chubby, brown hair, olive skin. 3. Marcelo Seth Jones-Stone - Found holed up in his room, working on sketches, shy, small, plain, insecure, creative and inventive flair, typically for clothing design, can copy the French accent his mom picked up, logical intellectual, perfectly built for athletics, quiet, withdrawn, a bit nerdy, patient, gentlemanly, smiley, his big brother sees a funny prankster inside him, his sister sees a strong-willed leader. 4. Tommy Ben Jones-Stone - Hyper jock, rude snob, likes only the popular crowd, tries to pull off the wholesome kid next door, younger looking, small, boyish, ultimately sweet, dark haired, fun-loving, silly, shy and quiet when actually called to put his money where his mouth is. Matlingsworth 1. Ricky Simon Matlin-Hollingsworth (Carly's twin) - Good-natured, smiling, deeply empathetic, a social worker, gives willingly and lovingly to others, arrogant, overpowering, unintentionally mean a LOT, quite successful despite his sometimes bad attitude. 2. Carly Taliyah Matlin-Hollingsworth (Ricky's twin) - Talkative, carefree, sometimes silly, popular, good-natured, friendly, lanky, redhead, cute in a mousy way, bouncy, animated, a great cook, owns a little diner, fair skin, blue eyes, curls, nice legs, loves country music and may have picked up the drawl from listening to too much of it. Millingsworth 1. Rhys Brycen Hollingsworth - Off-beat, dorky, computer nerd, wealthy, weird, antisocial, loner, often picked on by bullies, slim, unattractive, sickly, compassionate, friendly if you try to get to know him, bright, would be a fitting leader if he weren't so shy, tall, dark, handsome, strong physique. Piley 1. Allan Carson Stavros - A tad on the dorky side, rich, computer nerd, smart, but boring, skinny built, thick glasses, he (or the bank account) attract a lot of beautiful women, a good head on his shoulders, confident, fit, practical, cool. 2. Kyla Colleen Stavros - Known for her tender heart, sweet, loving, giving, friendly, sensitive, adorable, dark red hair, hazel eyes, energetic, smart, responsible, happy do-gooder, shy at first, strikes people as bashful and bookish, when out of her shell, she's playful, pretty, conventionally feminine. Dish 1. Paula Laura Coyne - Smart, quiet, to the point of being nerdy, polite to the point of being rigid and uptight, average build, homely appearance, bone thin, brunette, big brain, meek, boring, has a hard time forming her own opinions, despite being intelligent, after breaking away from her normal submissive patterns she becomes feisty, fun, and strong willed. 2. Franco Campbell Coyne - When starting high school he's a sloppy, grumpy, older looking, socially inept, tech nerd, strange sense of humour, but grows into a great guy, sophisticated professional, well dressed, well spoken, rugged, likes ranches, into cowboy stuff, outgoing, spunky, smart, good listener, particularly to his mother. 3. Julian Blake Coyne - Charming, rich, more than a little stuck on himself, charismatic, classy, clever, aristocrat, self absorbed, handsome, black hair, spoiled, living on daddy's money, nicely groomed, athletic, rude, narcissistic. Hunsha 1. Isabel Dalia Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Acts angelic, radiant, happy, sensitive, whimsical, quite beautiful, blue eyes, black hair, talented, intelligent, refined, can take charge when it comes to achieving goals, snobby, aloof, self-centered, greedy, pretty, dainty, caring, sweet, funny to those breaking through the ice queen facade. 2. Abigayle Ruth Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Tender, humble talents, kind, gentle, humble, pretty, intelligent, artistic, enjoys reading, painting, and music, high maintenance and snooty, helpful, faithful, honourable, confident, bold, bousterous, larger than life, looks average and generic at first glance, tall, looks homely in clothing choices. 3. Evan Gerald Hollingsworth - Handsome, impulsive, self-indulgent, smart, sweet, spontaneity, makes bad decisions and can't stay out of trouble, obnoxious, a little socially inept, quietly authoritative, older looking. 4. John Uriah Hollingsworth - Levelheaded, hardworking, all-Canadian, kind, genial, fun, tall, strong, snooty, pretentious, spoiled, geeky, boring, bony, unattractive, pale, uppity. 3. Polly Tiana Hollingsworth - Takes giggly pep to the extreme, peppy, perky, cheery, smiley, adorable, a little roly-poly (which was totally her nickname as a baby), naive and not cerebral, but quite sweet, dyed her hair blonde once but didn't like it, more often than not the bright spot in someone's day, sunny, friendly, confident, always has a smile to share and a joke to tell, pushy, high strung, maybe a little crooked if it's for fun. Zosha 1. Jeana Mina Rivas (sperm donor) (Jace's twin) - Intelligent, goodhearted, religious, older looking, curly but mousy hair, plump figure, bossy and gossipy, bouncy, cute, friendly, fun flirt, dark hair, button nose, snobby, naive, thinks she's better than everyone, cheerleader. 2. Ariel Jace Rivas (goes by middle name) (sperm donor) (Jeana's twin) - Innocent, naive, often has his head in the clouds, not content just to dream though, he reaches for his goals with feisty and independent stubbornness, pretty boy, slim, a joker, funny guy, loves to create mischief, smart, cool, lean, athletic build, long reddish-brown hair. Zofranksha 1. Yosef Gill Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Mild mannered, shy, kindhearted, smiley, when he breaks out of his shell he's funky, and creative, one-of-a-kind weird (think a male Claudia from the BSC), Asian, rich, spoiled, geek, greedy, grumpy, comedian, beady eyes, messy eyes. 2. Brock Jeremy Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Confident, maybe too much so, smarmy, self-centered, jerk, big boned, muscular, attractive, dark hair, popular, charming, honest, tries to be sweet, quick-tempered, cruel. 3. Joe Chaim Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Dark featured, handsome, fun loving, bright, sweet, outgoing, popular, robust, husky, proper, dignified, stoic, egotistical, inflexible, a bit of a womanizer, politician. 4. Tamara Rebeca Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Has a sassy, fun side, medium build, dark olive skin, funny, bubbly, a little wild, loves rock music and fashion, friendly, smart, spunky, happy, adventurous, generous, hardworking, can be sophisticated if she has to, pretty, long dark curly hair, freckles, green eyes. Froe 1. Brittany Sabrina Hollingsworth (adopted) - Cliquish, snobby, self-absorbed, shallow, mean, dark dirty blonde, a cutie, vain, constantly looking in the mirror, very naive, nobody ever accuses her of running her mouth, tall, thin, quiet, lack of talkativeness is from shyness, secretive, frightened in most social situations and so prefers her own little clique, sweet, kind, and creative deep (deep, deeeeep) down. 2. Carol Mona Hollingsworth (adopted) - Friendly joker who wins people over with her honesty, wry sense of humour, big smile, enthusiastically full of life, successful, determined, playful, fun, flirty, older looking, stout figure, jet black hair, smart, confident, active, joyful. 3. Giovanna Amara Hollingsworth (adopted) - Japanese woman, warm personality, beautiful face, lighthearted, capricious waitress at night, diligent college student studying poetry by day, laid back dreamer, caring, sweetheart, dreamy, peaceful, known for her pretty smile, cheerful, calm, can be an uptight neat freak from time to time. 4. Reyna Ellen Hollingsworth (adopted) - Crowd favourite, funny, droll, clever, blonde-brown haired, beauty, as sweet as she is fun, levelheaded, popular, started school as a timid and mousy book lover, caring, nurturing, tidy, organized, perfect book keeper and secretary, was PTA president for a while, wiry, tall, short hair. Imogeli ' 1. Caleb Jeramiah Goldsworthy - Extremely dedicated, hardworking, caring, charismatic, seedy seeming, hard-living, struggles with alcoholism, handsome, a little on the chubby side, smart, kind, loving, eggheaded, was a lanky kid, sincere, self-assured, spiritual. 2. Leonce Zachariah Goldsworthy - A master of conversation, friendly, talkative, very smart, very funny, slim, tall, has the intelligence and kindness to lead others, wise, educated, kind, thoughtful, works with people as a teacher, used to help out a minister as a kid for volunteer hours, strong leader, quietly insecure, afraid to take risks, dark haired, looks older. 3. Jessica Liana Goldsworthy - Bubbles with personality but is far from perfect, flirty, energetic, smart, a bit untrustworthy due to her love for gossip, conceited, materialistic, fearless, powerful, a leader, makes her own way, creative, talented, intriguing, used to be soft-spoken and introverted, perfectionist, strong willed, intellifent, just may be famous one day, willowy, curly hair, unique beauty. Also - TOTAL DADDY'S GIRL. She's had daddy wrapped around her finger since she could talk. 'Novas 1. Stefan Dean Novak -Brilliant mind, full of dark schemes, arrogant, intelligent, brooder, conjures up conniving thoughts, shouldn't be trusted, strong, blond, approachable, fun loving, sexy, muscular body, gorgeous smile. 2. Chloe Kara Novak - Sexy, willowy, blonde, conventionally feminine features, sweet natured, friendly, charmer, arrogant, shallow, fashionista, weak, timid follower at first (kinda like Anya before she broke free from Holly J.), wordly, intellectual, lives for excitement, dyes her hair brown, hyper, excitable, fun-loving, a bit of a tomboy, loves roller-blading, and other active sports, approaches life with a good sense of humour. Any other ships you're curious about? Drop the couple and I'll get back to you. Category:Blog posts